un momento para dos almas gemelas one shot
by darkmatter856
Summary: que pasa si touma y othinus se hubieran quedado dentro del auto a descansar por mas tiempo,descubra lo que pasa cuando dejas a dos almas gemelas solos, touma x othinus lemon


**Un momento para dos almas gemelas **

Kamijou touma y othinus caminaban por los campos de Dinamarca después de escapar de los católicos romanos, touma se quejaba de dolor que agobiaba su cuerpo

-maldición duele como el infierno

-humano estas bien

Dijo othinus preocupada, a touma le habían dislocado el hueso del hombro 2 veces y en su lucha con un chico de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, uso poderes del lado de la ciencia que ella desconocía, pero usa una fuerza que si conocía que era del lado de la magia telesma la fuerza de los arcángeles.

Agarro una gran velocidad y touma lo recibió con un puñetazo desde el suelo, casi sacándole los hombros y produciéndole un gran dolor a touma.

-humano te encuentras bien

-tranquila othinus puedo continuar tenemos que darnos prisa

En este momento ellos son los máximos enemigos de la humanidad, los nivel 5 ya no los perseguirían, touma al derrotar al numero uno, los demás nivel 5 se acobardarían de ir a pelear contra el, después de arreglarse de algún modo de escapar de la iglesia católica romana y su hechizo la cena de pescado, pero eso no significa que estaban a salvo de ellos.

No solo eso si no que tenían que preocuparse de los magos anglicanos, ortodoxos rusos, el ejercito de las naciones unidos, gremlin, el ejercito de ciudad academia y varios enemigos mas

Othinus vio un auto a lo lejos, parecía abandonado.

-humano entremos a ese auto

-como digas othinus

Touma no protesto, estaba cansado, tenia heridas y las bajas temperaturas de Dinamarca lo estaban congelando.

Al entrar al auto la temperatura ambiente se empezó a estabilizar.

-othinus estas segura de que deberíamos descansar

-probablemente este será la única oportunidad que tengamos, de descansar ellos no saben donde nos dirigimos deberíamos aprovechar de dormir lo mas que podamos

Kamijou touma miraba por la ventana del auto abandonado mientras la nieve caí se preguntaba que pensaran sus aliados por traicionarlos y ahora ser el enemigo de la humanidad. sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un leve sonido de algo cayéndose.

Era el sombrero de bruja de othinus, se había caído de su cabeza mientras dormía.

Al verla dormir touma se dio cuenta que en verdad era una diosa y bastante bella. para kamijou touma en vez de ser una diosa que dirige un organización, debería ser una chica que debería estar abrazando un oso de peluche en su dormitorio.

Touma la miro y se dio cuenta de que ella esta tiritando, tal vez debía ser por el frió.

Con mucha delicadeza y sin despertarla el la atrajo a sus brazos, mientras la abrazaba.

Othinus mientras dormía se acomodaba en el pecho de touma, como si fuera una almohada.

Mientras touma acariciaba su hermosa cabellera dorada.

-valla eres mucho mas linda de lo normal, cuando te comportas así.

Touma también cerró sus ojos para dormir un poco.

Era imposible saber cuanto tiempo había pasado pero ya no era de día, estaba completamente oscuro, más cuando la nieve tapo completamente la visión de los vidrios del auto abandonado. touma uso su teléfono y abrió la pantalla para iluminar el lugar. Bajo su cabeza y othinus seguía durmiendo acurrucada en su pecho.

-othinus despierta othinus

-humano…que paso..donde estoy

-te quedaste dormida recuerda

Othinus se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el otro lado del asiento trasero, sino acurrucada en el pecho de touma, ella de alejo rápidamente o eso quería pero touma la envolvió en sus brazos no dejándola escapar.

-que estas haciendo…tu.. .

-tranquilízate tienes frió verdad, tener este contacto mantendrá calientes nuestro cuerpos

-sabes esto es muy vergonzoso

-Tranquila nadie nos esta viendo

Othinus se sonrojo levemente y enterró su cabeza en el pecho de touma.

-Eres mi alma gemela, el único que me entiende, pero incluso así no sabes como me estoy sintiendo ahora

Siguieron en esa posición por un buen tiempo hasta que othinus hablo

-humano por que llegaste tan lejos por mi

-othinus podrías llamarme touma

-esta bien touma, por que llegaste tan lejos por mi, porque abandonar a todos tus aliados y luchar contra todo el mundo por mi

Touma la miro directamente a los ojos y le sonrió

-por que te amo, si soy sincero creo que me enamore de ti

Othinus que impactada por la declaración del chico, estas palabras hicieron que el corazón de la diosa de la guerra, latiera tan fuerte que othinus pensó que se le iba a salir

-yo no puedo decir lo que pienso bueno con palabras

Dijo sumamente tímida pero no dejando de mirar a los ojos a touma.

-entonces hazlo con acciones

-bien

Tímidamente othinus empezó a besar a touma, el calor de sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones hacían que ambos se excitaran aun mas.

Touma llevo sus manos y las deslizo hasta la cintura de othinus para luego llegar a su trasero.

Othinus lo siguió besando para ella este sentimiento era nuevo y las caricias de touma le producían un pequeño morbo o placer.

Sus labios se separaron lentamente.

-othinus yo…

-cierra los ojos

-que ocurre

-cierra los ojos por favor

Touma cerro sus ojos no entendía porque ella le pidió eso.

-puedes abrirlos

Entonces touma vio a othinus completamente desnuda, su hermosa figura esbelta y femenina, sus buenas caderas, un hermoso trasero, sus pechos de tamaño medio, ni muy grandes o muy pequeños si no que el termino medio perfecto, su piel blanca como la nieve, realmente era una diosa, tanto en poder como en belleza.

Ella se cubrió sus pechos con sus manos, mientras estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-tu..tu también desviste huma..touma, es vergonzoso ser la única así, sabes no deberías hacer esperar a un dios.

Touma se desvistió, ahora ambos estaban desnudos, pero ambos estaban tan avergonzados que no podían decirse nada.

Othinus se acerco a el lentamente y se arrodillo en el espacio que se forma entre el asiento del conductor y el asiento trasero.

-othinus…tu.

-tranquilo yo se como complacer a un hombre..yo…yo puedo

-si estas demasiada nerviosa no deberías sobre esforzarte tanto

-no..no subestimes a un dios humano

Othinus agarro el miembro de touma con ambas manos, como si sostuviera algo delicado, el miembro de touma por el calor de las manos de othinus se empezaba a poner más y más duro.

-touma solo relájate

-esta bien othinus

Othinus al darse cuenta que el miembro de touma ya estaba completamente erecto, empezó a lamerlo desde la base del falo, hasta la punta del glande de manera reiterativa.

Touma sentía que se iba a volver loco de placer, la sensación de la calida lengua de othinus en su miembro mientras esta subía y bajaba como si estuviera lamiendo una paleta, se sentía increíble para el.

-othinus puedo pedirte algo

-dime

-puedes ponerlo en tu boca

-en..en…mi boca

-si.. y si es posible puedes usar tus pechos..para bueno…como si fuera un sándwich

-esta bien si mi alma gemela me lo pide

Othinus empezó lentamente a poner el miembro de touma en su boca, para luego poner sus pechos alrededor de el, mientras se empezaba a moverse, mientras chupa el miembro de touma y lo masajeaba con sus pechos

-sel..sie..bie (se siente bien)

-se siente increíble othinus

No solo era placer increíble para touma sino que tenia que mantener su auto control para no perder la cordura, su miembro se sentía como si se estuviera derritiendo en la boca de othinus,y el masaje se sus pechos lo estimulaban a un mas, al punto de que quería mover involuntariamente sus caderas con violencia, para penetrar la boca de othinus. Pero podía controlarse para evitar que sus bajas pasiones lo dominen.

Por otro lado othinus no solo usaba su boca y pechos, también masajeaba el glande mientas chupaba el miembro de touma y cada vez aumentaba la velocidad.

Touma sentía que su miembro se iba a derretir en la boca de othinus, el placer era demasiado ya no podía contenerse mas.

-Othinus yo

-es ta…me…los…tra..g.a..todo…so.l..suel…lo (esta bien lo tomare todo solo suéltalo)

Sin embargo touma sentía que iba a perder la razón y que othinus aumentara la velocidad de la succión no ayudo en nada, hasta que ya no pudo mas.

-othinus me voy a correr

-haz..l..mi…ca (hazlo en mi boca)

Finalmente touma se vino dentro de la boca de othinus, sintió que una increíble carga dentro de el fue liberada, y poco a poco recuperaba su cordura. Mientras que othinus, retiraba su boca lentamente del miembro de touma dejando un hilo de liquido seminal desde la punta hacia su boca.

Estaba amarga pero calido ella se trago toda la descarga de touma

-este…es..el sabor…de…touma..de mi ..alma gemela

-othinus ven aquí

Touma la dio vuelta dejándola mirado hacia el frente. Luego puso cada mano bajo sus rodillas levantando los pies de othinus dejando su vagina expuesta.

-espera de este modo no

-lo lamento pero ya no puedo contenerme

-no me refiero a eso humano

-entonces a que

-no quiero hacerlo dándote la espalda

Othinus se dio vuelta mirando a touma y lentamente comenzó a sentarse en este mientras el miembro de touma la penetraba.

-ha…ha…ha.

-othinus estas bien

-si no es nada

Othinus empezó a mover sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, touma empezó a besar sus pechos mientras que con su otra mano jugaba con uno de sus pezones

-ha.a…a.a….touma…que…

-esta bien solo déjate llevar.

Ahora touma empezó a besarla mientras bajaba sus manos a sus caderas para aumentar la velocidad con que esta se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás.

-yo..yo…yo aghhhhhhhh

Othinus se corrió, su respiración se sentía agitada mientras esta se dejaba caer sobre touma poniendo su cabeza en su pecho.

-que fue eso, acaso eso fue lo que llaman orgasmo

-othinus te encuentras bien

-si vamos a seguir

Sin embargo touma puso a othinus mirando el vidrio de la puerta mientras, separaba sus piernas y la ponía en la posición de 4 patas

-espera esta posición es muy vergonzosa

-tranquila seré gentil

Touma empezó a penetrarla suavemente, mientras empezó lentamente a aumentar su velocidad.

-increíble se siente tan bien touma

-othinus tu interior me esta apretando mucho es como si me succionara

Touma empezó a embestir con más fuerza y mas mientras othinus empezaba a jadear cada vez mas y a gemir de placer.

Si kamijou touma casi se había vuelto loco de placer al comienzo, ahora othinus estaba yendo en la mima situación.

-touma voy a correr de nuevo, ya no puedo resistirlo mas

-espera yo igual quiere correrme othinus

Touma dejo de penetrarla y se acostó de espalda en el asiento trasero y othinus se subió arriba de el mientras empezó a saltar sobre el miembro de touma.

-touma yo…yo….

-esta bien othinus yo igual voy venirme

Touma la atrajo hacia el con sus brazos mientras la besaba, sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados la agitación el roce, mientras se besaban, y las cadera de othinus no se paraban de mover de arriba abajo sin soltar el abrazo de touma.

-othinus voy a correrme

-adentro hazlo adentro

Finalmente tanto touma y othinus se viene ron a la vez, las caderas de othinus se detuvieron mientras estaba sobre touma son su cabeza descansando sobre su pecho.

Touma le envolvía en sus brazos.

Ella levanto su vista para mirarlo

-sabes probablemente eres el primer humano en la historia en hacer el amor con una diosa

-entonces supongo que ya no me puedo llamar una persona desafortunada

Ambos se mantuvieron abrazados mientras se empezaban a besar nuevamente

-escúchame othinus prometo que te salvare, no dejare que nadie te ponga un dedo encima, llegaremos a ese castillo y recuperaremos tu ojo

-creo en ti

A la mañana siguiente ya vestidos y apenas amanecía ambos salieron del auto aun avergonzados. Por lo que habían echo

-Entonces vamos touma

-claro aun nos queda un largo camino por recorrer

Tomados de la mano con una gran sonrisa mientras caminaban por los campos de nieve de Dinamarca, esperando que les prepararía el destino y afrontarlo juntos después de todos ambos era almas gemelas incomprendidas por el mundo.

**Nota : bueno este es mi primer fic y de este tipo. Así que no sean tan duros conmigo en la critica, como no hay doujishi de ellos quise hacer un lemon de ellos gracias por leer **


End file.
